


curious strangers

by shirohyasha



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, everyone needs to sit down for a minute, this is an attempt at a comedy i don't know if it worked, weird possessive behaviour but it's ok if we mean well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirohyasha/pseuds/shirohyasha
Summary: They don't tell anyone they're dating. Everyone justknows. And for a few weeks, it's pretty good.Of course, Kuroko knows the weirdest people in this part of the universe, so it doesn’t really last.





	curious strangers

**Author's Note:**

> me, rereading my old fic: wow this is a great idea it's too bad the author SUCKS ASS
> 
> a rewrite of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691725), which i wrote a billion (ok like 4) years ago. i don't actually know if this version is any better, but i'd like to pretend it is.

They don’t even tell anyone they’re dating. Everyone just _knows._

It’s not like they’ve changed their behaviour – it’s not like they’ve suddenly started kissing after practice or holding hands while they walk around. Riko just stares at the two of them for an uncomfortably long time the day after they become a couple and a few days later, everyone knows.

Kagami isn’t entirely sure how they became a couple. What he does know is this: he admired Kuroko, and then he had a crush on Kuroko, and now he’s dating Kuroko and sometimes he can work up the courage to kiss him, now that he’s allowed.

Kagami is an idiot, but at least he’s a self-aware idiot. Kuroko definitely orchestrated this whole thing, and Kagami is perfectly content to sit there and let Kuroko happen to him.

So they’re a couple. And then the team know, and start teasing them, and Kuroko stares at them blankly while Kagami turns redder than his hair and starts yelling at everyone.

For a few weeks, it’s pretty good.

 

Of course, Kuroko knows the weirdest people in this part of the universe, so it doesn’t really last.

 

Kise finds him first. Kagami is coming home from the street courts, and Kuroko has already gone home.

(They’d kissed goodbye. Kuroko had given him a proper smile. He’s still floating from that.)

Kagami turns onto his street and sees someone with a baseball cap and dark glasses loitering in front of his apartment block. Then he gets a bit closer and sees that it’s Kise, which in hindsight makes perfect sense because it’s November and only an idiot would be wearing sunglasses.

Speaking of hindsight, Kagami should have turned and run as soon as he’d realised Kise was there. But he didn’t.

“Yo, Kagamicchi!” Kise calls, spotting him. Kagami waves and jogs over to him. Kise is the least awful of Kuroko’s… friends?

“Kise.” Former teammates? Bitter enemies?

“It’s been a while!” Kise says, slinging an arm over Kagami’s shoulder. He’s not quite tall enough to do it comfortably, but that doesn’t deter him. Kagami grunts. “How’ve you been? Practicing hard? Not as hard as Kaijo I bet!”

Kagami feels slightly indignant at that. “Don’t underestimate us!” he says, drawing up to his full height and shaking off Kise. “We’re way stronger than we were!”

Kise grins at him brightly. It comes off as slightly manic. “That’s our Kuroko! I’d expect nothing less from his team!”

Kagami doesn’t really want to invite Kise in, but he also doesn’t want to stay out here and talk to him either. “Do you need something?” he asks cautiously. He desperately hopes the answer is no.

“Not really,” Kise says, in the way that means _absolutely._ “I just wanted to check up on Kuroko, to see how he’s doing, you know? Make sure nothing bad’s happened to him recently, yeah?”

Kagami nods. Kuroko he can talk about. “Yeah, he’s doing okay. Better than anyone on your team I bet. What, did someone tell you he’d been injured? It was barely a bruise.”

Kuroko had bruised his wrist the other day, because of his fondness for punching balls across the full length of a basketball court. It had swollen a little, and Kagami had panicked. Temporarily. How had Kise found out?

“He injured himself?” Kise’s eyes go as round as two tiny basketballs. “But it’s not serious, you said? He’s going to be fine, right?”

“Yeah,” Kagami says, gruffly. “Nothing to worry about at all. Why didn’t you go ask him?”

Kise looks shifty all of a sudden. “Didn’t want to annoy him, you know? He hates being suffocated.”

Kagami can understand that, if nothing else. “Kuroko’s fine. Riko’s keeping an eye on him.”

Kise laughs brightly. “Good, good! You had best keep an eye on him too, Kagamicchi! You don’t want anything else to happen to Kurokocchi, do you? It would be really terrible for you if it did. Bye-bye!”

And then Kise skips off, leaving Kagami in front of his apartment block trying to work out if he’d just been threatened.

 

Kagami thinks about it for three days straight and eventually comes up with his conclusion. “I think I was threatened,” he tells Kuroko on the way to Maji Burger. “Kise came and spoke to me.”

Kuroko’s face is not the most emotional, but Kagami could swear he sees despair in the depths of his pale blue eyes. “He must have found out that we’re dating,” Kuroko says. “I am anticipating several messages later this week.”

Kagami isn’t sure which of them has the worst deal dealing with Kise. Very soon he’ll decide that it doesn’t matter about Kise, because there are bigger and more annoying fish.

 

The next annoying fish turns out to be Midorima, who doesn’t obfuscate as much as Kise did. He walks up to Kagami, pot of jelly in one hand and a gold ring on one finger, and glares at him as coldly as his admittedly frigid eyes will permit.

“Don’t do anything that could construe as upsetting for him,” he says. “I am referring to Kuroko, and the fact that you are a couple.”

Kagami has never seen anyone look so disgusted and uncomfortable before. “Why are you here?” he mutters. “I’m not gonna do anything stupid. Don’t tell me what to do.”

Midormia’s glare could freeze over hell itself. “I am here because of an obligation. You frequently do incredibly stupid things, and I am suggesting you do not make any mistakes because you will be more uncomfortable than I can adequately describe.”

Midorima thrusts a magazine into Kagami’s chest, and leaves the second he takes it. Kagami is left with a copy of National Geographic – in English, great – and the uncomfortable feeling that he’s been threatened again.

 

“I was threatened again,” he tells Kuroko. “It was Midorima this time.”

Kuroko turns pale. Well, paler. “Kagami-kun,” he says very seriously. “I’m so sorry for what’s going to happen to you in the next couple of weeks. Please understand I have no control over any of this.”

That sounds bad.

 

It is bad.

 

Aomine comes next, shouts at him for a few minutes, attempts to beat his ass at one-on-one, and then pins him to the chain link fence at the edge of the street court. Everyone nearby carefully avoids them both. Kagami doesn’t make much of an effort to escape.

“If you hurt him,” Aomine starts, “if you so much as upset him a little, I will hunt you down and make you very sorry.”

If Kagami wasn’t utterly and totally head over heels for Kuroko, he might have regretted going out with him. As it is, he just wishes his boyfriend (his boyfriend! Kuroko is his boyfriend!) had a little less baggage than he does.

“You’re all such drama queens,” Kagami mutters, and pushes Aomine’s arms away from his jacket. “Get lost. I have a date to go on. If you have a problem with it, you can tell me if you ever win.”

Aomine’s eyes bug out of his head for a moment, but he eventually settles. “Bring it, you stupid American. I’m gonna beat the shit out of you.”

Kagami sighs, and texts Kuroko that he’ll be late because Aomine is an idiot.

 

Kuroko is very cross with Aomine.

 

He’s honestly not expecting Momoi to come to bother him. Momoi is usually Aomine’s quiet shadow, rather than a force of her own, but Kuroko had told him that Momoi was close enough to a genius to have been indispensable to the Teiko basketball team.

Momoi comes and bothers him in a significantly politer way than Aomine had. She buys them both a drink from the nearest vending machine – his favourite drink, though he doesn’t notice at the time – and asks him to sit on the bench outside Seirin. She’d got him at school.

“I used to like Testu-kun, you know,” she says. Kagami does know. He remembers the first time he’d met Momoi disturbingly clearly. “I thought we would get married and have children.”

Kagami really doesn’t want to tell this girl he’s sorry he ruined her chances with Kuroko, because he isn’t sorry and because she never had a chance. But Kuroko likes Momoi and Kagami respects her, for her brains and because she can put up with Aomine for more than ten minutes at a time. So he’s going to hope she doesn’t want an apology, because he sucks at lying.

“It’s okay,” she says cheerfully. It’s like she’s a mind-reader. “I’ll get over it. I think you’ll be good to him,” she says, which is more faith than the rest of the miracles had in him. “I hope you will. I don’t think you need threatening into it, but I’ll hurt you if I need to.”

Kagami is significantly more scared of this tiny slender girl than he is of Aomine. He really hopes this will be the scariest conversation he has to have.

He hopes until he remembers who’s left, and then he considers fleeing back to America.

 

However, later he holds hands with Kuroko while they watch a film at his apartment, so it’s definitely worth everything.

 

Murasakibara stops in front of him in a corridor. He moves _really fast_ for a guy his size.

He contemplates Kagami for a couple of seconds. Everyone else slowly edges away, except for Kuroko, who just stares up at him impassively.

Kagami stares too. He’s not going to be scared of this overgrown toddler.

“You’re dating Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara eventually rumbles, and drops his huge hand onto Kagami’s head. “I’ll crush you.”

He ambles past, followed by Tatsuya, and then the rest of Yosen. Kagami and Kuroko stand in the middle of the corridor, Kagami with his face in his hands.

“One more,” Kuroko consoles. “Then they’ll probably be satisfied for a while.”

Kagami groans.

 

Akashi doesn’t even bother talking to him. Akashi just appears across the street from him one day, traffic thundering between them and clouds hovering ominously low in the sky. He draws a single finger across his throat and smiles. The last time Kagami saw that smile was when he was almost stabbed in the neck with a pair of scissors.

Akashi vanishes behind a truck, and then he’s gone. Kagami isn’t even sure it was real.

 

And only then does he put it all together.

“Akashi told them to!” he half shouts, standing up suddenly and knocking his small mountain of burgers over. They scatter and Kuroko steals two. “Akashi set all that up.”

Kuroko stares at him like he’s an idiot. “I thought you knew,” he says. “Of course it was Akashi.”

Kagami sits down and moodily slurps his coke. “I keep thinking I see him everywhere,” he mutters. “He’s terrifying. He’s scarier than Momoi.”

Kuroko smiles faintly. “Momoi is a lovely person,” he insists. “And Akashi isn’t scary. Just dedicated.”

“How else would Kise know where I lived?” Kagami mutters under his breath. “And Momoi, my schedule…” He keeps muttering. Kuroko watches him fondly.

“…middle school basketball cult.” Kagami catches Kuroko looking at him. “What? They’re all crazy. I just wanted to go on a date with you.” He stares at his fries, embarrassed. Kuroko smiles and catches his hand under the table.

“I wanted to go on a date with you too, Kagami-kun,” he says. “Finish your food.”

They eat the rest of their meal one-handed.

**Author's Note:**

> what's up i refuse to watch last game because i'm scared
> 
> anyway kagakuro are the cutest couple and they love each other loads good night


End file.
